Bond
by nightmareking
Summary: This is my third attempt at writing this. First chapter will be short, but I hope it's better than the last two. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my third attempt at writing this. I'm hoping this one turns out better and I'm going to write it a bit differently at the beginning. Enjoy.**

A very pregnant Angie Diaz walked down the street with her husband Rafael by her side. She smiled and looked down at her swollen belly and rubbed it, "Well at least he's a little calmer today." They turned the corner and Angie's stomach collided with the stomach of another pregnant woman and their eyes widened and Angie looked up, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention,"

The woman with blue eyes and silvery hair smiled and shook her head, "Don't worry dear, I wasn't paying attention either." She moaned and held her stomach before looking back at her husband, a short, balding man with a long beard, "River, she is very energetic right now,"

"Yours too," the couple looked up and Angie rubbed her stomach, "He was calm a few minutes ago, but now he's acting like he's a karate master," the two looked confused and Angie slightly smiled, "Where are my manners? My name is Angie Diaz and this is my husband Rafael,"

"Moon Butterfly and this is my husband River," the woman smiled, "I hope you and your child aren't hurt,"

"No, we're fine," Angie shook her head before looking down at Moon's stomach, "And I hope you and your daughter are fine,"

"We're fine, thank you for your concern," Moon assured before she and River walked past the two and they looked back as they turned the corner before they walked down the street.

Months slowly passed and Angie sat up on a hospital bed and cradled her newborn son in her arms and smiled weakly, "Hello Marco, welcome to the world," she lightly kissed his forehead as the newborn slept.

Far away, in a distant dimension named Mewni, Moon sat in a chair in a child's room with a small smile crossing her lips. She moaned and placed a hand on her stomach as she felt little kicks, "You're trying to get your mother's attention, aren't you dear?" she stood up and walked out of the room as the small kicks continued.

Moon sat up on the bed and cradled her newborn daughter in her arms and a small smile painted across her lips. She leaned down and lightly kissed the infant girl's forehead before laying back and rocked the child.

Marco's eyes shot opened and he looked around his room through the bars of the crib before he began blowing spit bubbles as he kicked his legs and waved his arms before the door opened and the light flicked on. His mother walked over to the crib and yawned before looking down with a tired smile, "What's wrong hijo?" she leaned down and picked the small child up, "We just put you to bed, you shouldn't be up," she began walking around the room and lightly patted his back.

 **Okay, I know this first chapter is short and moved a little fast, but like I said, I'm doing a different take on it. The next chapter will be longer and follow the story a bit more. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jss2141: Yes, the bond was formed even before they were born.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Oracle6044: Keep reading.**

 **Starci4Lyfee: I'm pretty sure it's hijo, but I'll brush up on my Spanish and double check.**

 **Jordan: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Deadpool rule: Thanks. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star rode on the back of a wild unicorn, crashing through the main gates leading to the Butterfly castle and the unicorn trotted towards Star's parents and jumped off the wild mythical creature, landing in front of her parents. She smiled and reached up for the wand her mother tightly held and her mother stopped, "Now Star, this wand is a big responsibility, it must be taken with…" before she could finish, Star snatched the wand from her hand and held it out as she watched it change forms.

She looked at her parents and smiled, "Don't worry mom, I can handle this," she turned and ran from her parents and her parents turned and walked into the castle.

Star roamed the streets of Mewni, waving her wand with a smile before she heard screams of terror coming from behind her. She looked back and her eyes widened when she spotted buildings on fire and people running around in fear. She looked down at her wand before she slowly scooted away, unknowingly being watched by her parents from a high tower of the castle, "She can't handle it," they turned and walked away from the window.

Star walked through the main gate and saw her parents standing in the courtyard, staring at her. Her eyes widened and she ran up to them and began crying, "Don't send me to Saint Olga's, I didn't mean to destroy Mewni!" she began screaming in a panic and her parents looked at each other.

They looked down at her and her father smiled, "Sweetheart, we're not sending you Saint Olga's,"

Star's eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh,"

"Yet," her mother said in a cold voice.

Star frowned and her face went pale, "No, we thought it'll be better if you trained in a safer dimension, a place called earth."

"Earth,"

Her parents ushered her to a griffin drawn carriage as the servants finished putting the trunked into the carriage and Moon looked up and called, "Manfred, open the portal," the sound of a portal opening could be heard and the carriage began moving forward.

Star looked up and sighed as she watched the castle fade from view, "Goodbye Mewni," the carriage was pulled through the portal before it closed.

The royal family stood in the principal's office at Echo Creek Academy. Principal Skeeves looked up from him desk and arched a brow, "So you say you're from another dimension?"

The lights began flickering on and off and the three adults looked back to see Star playing with the light switch. She looked back and smiled, "And you said that there was no magic on earth,"

"Yeah, this isn't the place for her," River held out a chest and opened it, revealing gold and jewels and Skeeves' eyes widened, "She's going to love it here!"

Star continued to play with the light switch and River looked at Skeeves with a confused look, "She's going to need a guide," Skeeves hummed and nodded in agreement before picking up the phone from his desk.

Students sat at their desks as the teacher wrote on the blackboard. Some students laid their heads on the surfaces of their desks while others looked out the window and expressions of boredom crossing their faces when the hiss of the PA system caught their attention, "Will Marco Diaz please report to the principal's office, Marco Diaz to the principal's office."

Marco smirked and pushed his pencil away and looked back at his classmates with a smirk, "Oh, looks like someone is in trouble," he stood up and shook his head, "Yeah, I bet everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty ridiculous right about now," he turned and looked at the teacher and whispered, "Hey, do I need a hall pass?"

"Will you just go already!" Marco jumped and ran out of the classroom.

Marco walked down the hall and spotted the principal. He walked up to the man and the principal smiled, "Marco, I would like to introduce you to the new foreign exchange student, Star Butterfly," he looked down the hall and saw the blonde-haired girl fighting the water fountain, "She needs someone to show her around and who better than you, the safe kid of Echo Creek,"

"What? I'm not a safe kid, I'm a misunderstood bad boy,"

"You're adorable," Skeeves chuckled as he pinched Marco's, "Well I'm off, there are forty-two flavors calling my name," he walked down the hall and Marco looked at Star as she bit down on the fountain and he groaned in annoyance before walking up to her.

The two teenagers walked down the hall and Star smiled, "Thanks for showing me around safe kid,"

"I'm not a safe kid, oh careful Star, loose title," he pushed Star out of the way and groaned, "I swear you wear a helmet for volleyball once and your labeled for life…careful," he closed a locker before Star could walk into and he sighed, "People don't know this, but I like a little danger,"

Star hummed before waving her wand at a butterfly, transforming it into a monstrous creature, which grabbed the nearby janitor and carried him away, "Whoops, but you did say you like a little danger."

Marco slowly stepped away from her and looked at her in confusion, "Who are you?"

"I'm a magical princess, from another dimension," she summoned a rainbow and it instantly caught fire, the flames licked up the side of the school.

Marco nervously chuckled and shook his head, "Well I think that's enough of that for one day, I'm going home," he turned and began walking away when he stopped and held his head and groaned. He looked back to see Star holding her head in pain as well, "You know, where are my manners? Since you're an exchange student, you'll be staying with a host family, right?"

"Yeah, the principal said I'll be living with the Diaz family," Marco sighed and shook his head, "Is that your family?"

"Yeah, and since you don't know where it is, it won't be right if I leave you like this," he walked up to her and took her by the hand, "C'mon, school is finished for the day anyways," Star nodded and Marco led her out of the schoolyard and down the street.

The two walked through the front door of the Diaz house and Marco's parents looked up and his mother smiled, "Marco, who's your new friend?"

"Mom, dad, this is Star Butterfly, she's the new exchange student and she's going to be staying with us for a while," Star smiled and waved at Marco's parents and Marco's parents looked at the blonde girl in shock, "Uh…mom, dad, are you guys okay?"

"It's nothing son," Rafael chuckled and shook his head.

"Your father's right dear," Angie smiled, "Why don't you go show Star to the guest room," Marco nodded and the two teenagers walked up the stairs. When they were out of sight of the adults, Angie looked at her husband, "Rafael…you don't think this girl is Moon's and River's daughter,"

"What? No," Rafael answered, "It is just a coincidence,"

Star and Marco walked into the guest room and Marco smiled as Star looked around, "Make yourself at home,"

"Sure," Star held out her wand and smiled, "Glitter Bomb Expansion Blast!" in a flash of light, the room expanded immensely.

She began jumping on her bed and Marco chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, I almost forgot you have a wand at your disposal," Marco sighed and turned, "I'll be in my room if you need,"

"Wait," Star jumped off the bed and landed next to Marco, "I need to call my mom and let her know how my first day went. I'd like to introduce you to her," Marco looked confused as Star ran up to her mirror and cleared, "Mirror, mirror, call mom," the mirror began ringing and her mother soon appeared on the other end, "Hi mom,"

"Dear,"

Star turned and pulled Marco towards the mirror, "Mom, this is my guide and new friend Marco Diaz," Moon gave Marco a questionable look before Star smiled, "Oh, I'm sure you want to meet his parents. Be right back," she turned and ran out of the room, leaving her mother staring at a confused Marco.

Marco chuckled before groaning and held his head, "Are you all right dear boy?"

"I…I'm fine, thank you," the door soon opened and Star, holding her head, walked into the room followed by Marco's parents.

The three adults stared at each other in shock before Star's mother ended the call and Marco's parents ran out of the room. The two teenagers looked at each other in confusion before Star giggled and shook her head, "Well that was weird,"

Marco nodded in agreement and sighed, "Anyway, are you okay? I saw you holding your head…you look like you were in pain,"

"I'm fine," Star smiled before her stomach lightly growled and the two looked down, "Okay, maybe I am a little hungry,"

"Well I guess we could go downstairs and see what my mom is making for dinner," Star nodded before the two of them walked out of the room and down the stairs.

 **Okay, this chapter is probably going to be the only one that follows the show. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**8unicorns: Taking that as a compliment.**

 **Or-lan-do626: Yeah, me too.**

 **Oracle6044: Yeah, it has to do with the bond, and the fact that they bumped into each other while the mothers were pregnant.**

 **Jordan: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco sat in Marco's room, doing their homework. Unbeknownst to the two teenagers, their parents stood outside of the room, peering at the two teenagers. Moon sighed and shook her head, "This isn't right. Something is wrong with them…and it all started when they were still in the womb."

"What does that mean? And why did it look like they were in pain?" Angie questioned.

"I can't say for sure, but I have a strong feeling," Moon straightened herself up and looked at her husband, "River, I'm going to see Omnitraxus and see if he knows anything about this. Try to stay out of the way,"

River sighed and shook his head, "Like I would do anything?" Moon rolled her eyes before opening a dimensional portal and stepped through it and Angie followed.

The two stood in front of the all-knowing being and Omnitraxus looked down and narrowed his eyes at the two, "So, Queen Butterfly, you haven't figured it out yet? You should've known that…"

"I have no time for games, Omnitraxus, I need to know why my daughter and her new friend have been acting strange," Omnitraxus rolled his eyes and held out a rather large book.

The book opened and the two mothers looked down, "Star Butterfly, born September 13th, 2001, and Marco Diaz, born July 3rd, 2001, first touch June 12th, 2001, first encounter September 13th, 2015. Status, unfulfilled," they looked up and Angie arched a brow, "What is this exactly? And what does it have to do with our children?"

"You're a human, aren't you?" Omnitraxus hummed and Angie nodded, "This is the Book of Souls, guarded by my family since the dawn of time. Every name ever written in this book are soulmates. They are determined centuries before their birth, and I must say, Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz might have, what one can only assume, the strongest Soul Bond since the start of the millennium,"

"Okay…but what does that mean and how is it unfulfilled? They've met and everything, just like this book had said and…"

"Angie," Moon took a deep breath and shook her head, "A soul bond is a special type of marriage and in order to complete it, they must consummate their bond," Angie's eyes widened and Moon sighed, "I should've known from the day we met. Star and Marco certainly knew. Anyway, we must get back an explain everything to them before something bad could happen," Angie slowly nodded as Moon opened a dimensional portal and the two stepped through it.

The four adults took deep breaths before opening the door and walked into the room. Star and Marco looked up and Star arched a brow, "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"Star, we were concern," Moon frowned, "You and your friend looked to be in pain earlier, and so Mrs. Diaz and I went to talk to Omnitraxus and…how do I put this delicately?" the two teenagers looked confused and Moon sighed, "When I was still pregnant with you, your father and I came to earth where we met Mr. and Mrs. Diaz,"

"You guys met my parents before," Marco smirked and shook his head, "Cool,"

"Yes, and I was pregnant with you at the time, Marco," Angie explained and the two looked at her in confusion, "You were calm the entire day until Queen Butterfly and I accidently bumped into each other and then you started to kick repeatedly,"

Marco looked confused and Moon looked at her daughter, "And the same can be said for you Star. At first, we thought nothing of it and went on our way,"

"Okay mom, but what does this have to do with anything and why did you go see Omnitraxus?"

"We saw you two were in pain earlier and I had a strong feeling and so Mrs. Diaz and I went to talk to him and he showed us a book, the Book of Souls," the two looked at her in confusion and Moon shook her head, "Written in it are the names of those who will become soulmates and Omnitraxus told us there yours is the strongest one in a millennium,"

"So…wait, I'm confused. You went from telling us that you guys bumped into each other while you were still pregnant to us being soulmates and what?"

Angie took a deep breath, "Hijo, you and Star obviously knew before anyone else did. That's why you two were kicking so much after mine and Queen Butterfly's stomachs collided. You two knew what was meant to happen,"

Star's and Marco's eyes widened and Moon shook her head, "If you kids have any questions, you might want to ask them now."

' _Questions? This is a lot to take in. I mean it's not every day you're told something like this,_ '

"No it's not Marco," everyone looked at Star in confusion, "It's not every day you're told you have a soulmate and that our moms bumped into each other while they were still pregnant."

"Uh…I didn't say anything, so I don't know…"

"It's the bond, dear boy," they looked up and Moon sighed, "Your bond is still forming. You'll start to hear each other's thoughts, feel what each other is feeling and soon you will be able to see what the other is seeing," the two teenagers stared at each other in shock and Moon cleared her throat, "Well…we will leave you two alone for now. If you have any questions Star, you can always call me and your father, but for now, we must return to Mewni," she opened a portal and she and River stepped through it before it closed.

Angie and Rafael looked at Star and Marco and Rafael arched a brow, "Uh…kids, is everything okay?" the question want unanswered, "Kids? Do you want to…"

"Let's leave them be for now, Rafael," Angie sighed and shook her head, "We've just dropped a bombshell on them and they're probably in shock," Rafael sighed and nodded before they turned and walked out of the room.

' _So…we can hear each other's thoughts?_ '

' _From what my mom said, yeah,_ ' Star internally squealed with delight, ' _This is so cool. Now we can talk during class and no one will know. It'll be like our own private language,_ ' Marco chuckled and rubbed the top of Star's head, "Well…should we finish our homework?"

Marco looked down at their unfinished homework and took a deep breath, "You know, I think we should take a little break from our homework and go out and stretch our legs for a bit," Star smiled and nodded before they stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

 **Okay, I was writing some ideas down and I decided to go with this one above the others. So, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jordan: Good to know. I like it more than my previous attempts too.**

 **8unicorns: Cool. Yeah, I guess it is interesting.**

 **Oracle6044: Keep reading.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, they knew since before they were born. Keep reading.**

 **Guest: Thanks.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star stepped out of the shower and stared at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath before she heard Marco say, ' _Wow…so that's what they look like,_ '

' _Marco!_ ' Star hissed and wrapped a towel around her as she felt her face begin to heat up.

' _Uh…sorry I uh…they look nice,_ ' Star felt Marco's presence leave and she ran out of the bathroom and down the hall to Marco's room.

She opened the door and ran into the room, tackling Marco to the bed and sat on top of him with her arms crossed. Marco chuckled and shook his head, "Uh…hey Star…why are you in my room in a towel?"

"Don't play dumb, Marco Diaz," Marco swallowed hard and Star leaned closer to him and slightly smiled, "What made you think you can spy on me like that? Why would you do something like that after I got out of the shower?"

"I uh…I mean um…we are married technically and so…"

"And so you decided to have a free show, right?" Star smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her lower back.

They heard the door open and the jumped up and looked back and saw Marco's parents standing outside the room. The two teenagers quickly jumped up and Star ran out of the room in embarrassment. Angie and Rafael looked at their son and Angie arched, "Marco, what were you and Star doing in here?" Marco looked away and rubbed the back of his head, "Marco, I understand you and Star are soulmates, but doing something like that…you two are far too young for sexual relations,"

"Mom…do you know how Queen Butterfly said that me and Star will be able to communicate through thought and see what the other sees?" Angie looked confused and Marco sighed, "Well…I tried that little tidbit out…I didn't know she had just gotten out of the shower and…well…she put a towel on and came in here and before we could do anything, you and dad barged into my room,"

Angie sighed and shook her head, "Rafael, I'm going to go talk to Star, you might want to try and talk to Marco," Angie turned and walked out of the room and across the hall to Star's room.

Rafael looked at his son and chuckled, "So hijo, you and Star are getting a little active and…"

"Dad, please," Marco groaned and shook his head, "Like I said, I was trying a few things out with this bond thing and I had no idea that she had just gotten out of the shower and…"

"Calm down, son, it's normal for a boy your age to be curious," Marco sighed and shook his head.

Angie walked into Star's room and saw she was dressed, "Star," Star looked up in confusion and Angie stepped closer to her, "Hija, we're not upset or anything. We can't stop you two from exploring that side of your relationship,"

"But Mrs. Diaz, you and Mr. Diaz saw us and…"

"And while we should've knocked instead of walking into the room like that, I believe it was good that we did," Star looked at her in confusion, "Star, you and Marco looked as if you were about to cross the line of no return and while you two are going to do that eventually, I believe you two are still too young to be exploring that side of your relationship," Star frowned and Angie slightly smiled, "Don't worry Star, when you two are ready to explore that side of your relationship, you'll know and so will Marco."

Star sighed and nodded, "Yeah, okay Mrs. Diaz," Angie nodded before turning and walked out of the room. Star looked at herself in the mirror and slightly smiled, "Mrs. Diaz is right and beside…he did say I looked nice," she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

She turned and saw Marco walking out of his room and she slightly smiled, "Hey Marco," Marco looked up and smiled as he waved, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah…just had a real awkward talk with my dad," Star arched a brow and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Star. I thought you wanted to go to a theater to see what a movie was," Star widely smiled and nodded before the two of them walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Angie and Rafael watched as the two teenagers walked down the street. They looked at each other with skeptical looks before they nodded and walked up the stairs.

 **Okay, just a little something-something before the heavy stuff starts to happen. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yes, the heavy stuff.**

 **8unicorns: Yeah, sorry about that. I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer.**

 **RobLebron: Yeah, I suppose it was a little comical. Things will begin to heat up soon, don't worry about that.**

 **Maxsteele1986: Thanks, and trust me, you do not want to see my first two attempts.**

 **MindCleaver27: Well, I suppose I can see what I can make work.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star and Marco walked through the front door and saw Marco's parents sitting on the couch in the living room. The two teenagers looked at them in confusion and Marco arched a brow, "Uh…did we miss something?"

"Hijo, we're doing a little remodeling and your room is the first room we're going to be working on," Angie answered and the two looked at her in confusion, "So until we're finished, you'll be sharing a room with Star,"

Marco looked at his parents in confusion while a wide smile crossed Star's lips and she took hold of Marco's hand, "Isn't this great Marco? It'll be like our own personal sleepover," she dragged him towards the stairs and the two of them began walking up them while the adults looked up with smirks crossing their lips.

Star and Marco sat in Star's room and Star looked up and Arched a brow, "So…why didn't you tell me your parents were remodeling? And what's remodeling anyways?"

Marco sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't know and it means they're making some improvements to the house," Marco hummed and shook his head, ' _I figured they'd try to keep us apart…especially after seeing us in my room earlier,_ '

"Maybe they trust us," Marco looked up and Star softly smiled, "C'mon Marco, we're bonded. You can't keep your thoughts from me,"

Marco rolled his eyes and nodded before Star gave a cheeky smile and leaned back, "What?"

"Just thinking,"

"Then why can't I hear your thoughts," Star smiled and looked away. Marco inched closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Star, what are you doing?" Star looked back and threw her arms around Marco neck and pressed her lips against his. Marco's eyes widened before wrapping his arms around Star's waist and held her close.

Star sat up, a thin trail of saliva connecting hers and Marco's mouths. Star smirked before reaching behind her back and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall, revealing her bare breasts. Marco's eyes widened and Star lightly giggled, "Don't look so surprised Marco, I mean we are married and you did try to get a peak earlier,"

"Yeah, but that's what got us in trouble and…"

"But Marco, your mom told me that she knew we were going to be doing this sooner or later, so why not sooner?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his again.

Star had her back pinned against the door as Marco's hands danced across her body. She looked up and slightly smiled, "Kiss me," she threw her arms around Marco's neck and pulled him closer to her and their lips crashed before their tongues did battle with one another.

Star lightly pushed Marco away and smiled, "Fuck me…fuck me hard, Marco," Marco's eyes widened as Star reached down and grabbed hold of his hardened dick and placed it against her wet pussy and wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

Star moaned as she felt Marco's dick enter her pussy. She looked at Marco with a slight smile and giggled, "Well…it looks like there's no turning back now,"

"Star…"

"Relax Marco, your parents won't know," she held her wand out and smiled, "Glitter Silence Blast!" a bright light flooded the room and Star smirked, "There, now we can be as loud as we want and your parents won't hear a thing," she giggled and pointed towards the bed, "Now fuck me on the bed," Marco rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed.

Star arched her back as she held onto the headboard with Marco behind her and his hands on her hips. Star moaned and bit her lip as she felt Marco's dick enter in and out of her pussy. She looked back and panted, "Fuck me Marco, fuck me like a dog…woof,"

"We're going to have to talk about your language when we're done here, Estrella," Star giggled and shook her head before Marco leaned forwards and began caressing Star's breasts, "I really hope my parents can't hear us Star,"

"Don't worry Marco, the spell should last long enough for us to have a little fun," Marco rolled his eyes and nodded as the two of them continued.

The two teenagers panted as sweat ran down their bodies. Star turned and scooted closer to Marco and wrapped her arm around his torso and rested her head on his chest, "I told you the spell was strong enough. Your parents probably didn't hear a think,"

"I hope you're right, Star. We wouldn't want another awkward talk with them," he wrapped an around her and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, "Well should we get dressed and go downstairs?"

"Nah, I think we should stay up here a bit longer. And besides," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to Marco and slightly smiled, "I want to cuddle for a bit," Marco quietly chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

The door slowly opened and Angie and Rafael poked their heads into the room. Spotting the two teenagers on the bed sleeping, they smirked and Angie quietly chuckled, "Well it seems this little plan is working. Before you know it, we're going to be grandparents to magical royal babies," Rafael nodded in agreement before the two of them slowly walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

 **No, they are not acting hypocritical for setting this up, they just wanted to scare them a bit before. So a slight lemon happened and things will get crazy and everything, but for now, as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**RobLebron: They are married, it's explained in the third chapter. The reason they weren't okay with it at first is to just give them awkward talk beforehand. Keep reading.**

 **MindCleaver27: I know, and no, it's not moving too fast, trust me. I've read stories that tend to move a hell of a lot faster. The spell is in there.**

 **Oracle6044: Yeah, they're eager.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: I've said before and I'll say it again, always expect unexpected when it comes to me.**

 **Jordan: Good to know. Yeah, I try to update as many stories, mainly my one-shot series, as often as possible. Yes, I do tend to put some on hold for months at a time, but that's due to writer's block.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Sorry for the delay, I'm sort of hitting a brick wall on this one, but I'm not going to stop.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The sun peered through the window and Star moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to see Marco sleeping next to her. She moaned and smiled before nuzzling closer to Marco, "Are you sure your spell worked last night?" she jumped up and looked at Marco as he opened his eyes, "My parents will probably kill us if they heard us,"

Star sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry Marco, I'm sure the spell did work." She laid down, wrapping an arm around his torso and resting her head on his chest, "So should we go downstairs and get something to eat?" Marco nodded before the two of them stood up and started getting dressed.

The two teenagers walked down the stairs and looked around the empty living room in confusion. Star looked at Marco and arched a brow, "So…where are your parents?" Marco looked at her and Star frowned, "Do you think they heard us last night and they went to…"

"Star, you said so yourself, your spell would've prevented them from hearing us," Marco smiled and rubbed the top of her head, "They probably had somewhere to be." Star sighed and Marco walked past her, "C'mon, I'll make us some breakfast," Star slightly smiled and nodded as she followed him into the kitchen.

The two teenagers sat at the table, eating their breakfast when the sound of a portal opening outside caught their attention. Stat looked up and groaned when she spotted monsters walking out from a black portal, "Are you okay?"

"No, those monsters are Ludo's army…little beaked bastard has been trying to steal my family's wand for years. He never succeeds,"

"Well we better take care of these monsters then, huh?" Star nodded and the two of them stood up and walked out of the house to confront the army of monsters.

The monsters looked up and Ludo smirked, "Ah, Star Butterfly, so good to see you here and-"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Ludo was knocked back and Star crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she glared at the green feathered monster in front of them, "Ludo, how many times have you tried to steal the wand?" Ludo looked up and mumbled under his breath, "And how many times have you failed?"

"Um…all of the time,"

"That's right, now I'm trying to enjoy some alone time with my soulmate, so I advise you and your band of misfits to turn around, walk through that portal and leave us alone," Ludo's eyes widened as Star narrowed her eyes as her wand began glowing, "Or you can stay and I could-"

"We'll leave, we'll leave," Ludo growled before standing up and dusting himself off and the monsters stepped through the portal before it closed behind them.

Star sighed and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Are you okay?" Star looked up and slightly smiled as she nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Marco," Star smiled and took him by the hand and began leading him back to the house, "C'mon, I'm still hungry," Marco sighed and nodded.

 **Okay, this one wasn't going to be a lengthy one, just a quick chapter to briefly introduce Ludo. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I want to apologize for the three-month hiatus on this story. I really don't have a reasonable excuse other than I was hitting a wall. But I'm back and I'm going to try and bring this story back in full form. Enjoy the next chapter.**

The students sat in their classes, focusing on their schoolwork. Marco heard a groan emanating in the back of his mind and he looked over to Star, ' _Are you okay?_ ' Star sighed and shook her head, ' _What's wrong, Starlight?_ '

' _I'm dying of boredom, Marco. I don't understand why we have to go to school. Are we even going to use any of this in our everyday lives?_ '

' _Well since you're going to be queen one day, you might not and-_ '

' _And since you're going to be my husband, you won't need to use this junk either._ ' Marco sighed and nodded, ' _So how about I use a little bit of magic and get us out of here?_ '

Before Star could take her wand out of her purse, they heard the teacher clear her throat and the two looked up in confusion, "Is there a problem you two? Do you find my class so boring, you have to look around and daydream?"

"Uh…n…no Miss Skullnick, we're sorry," Marco swallowed hard and looked over at Star, ' _Don't do it Star, it's not worth it. We'll just make it through the end of the day and then we'll go home and have a party of whatever,_ ' Star pouted and Marco internally sighed, ' _I know you don't like it, but I don't want to see you get in trouble,_ '

' _I know…thanks Marco,_ ' Marco smiled and nodded before the blaring sound of the school bell ringing assaulted the eardrums of students and staff alike and the students stood up and hurried out of their classrooms.

The young couple walked own the hall to their lockers. While turning the dials on their locks, Marco stopped and looked back to see Jackie Thomas and Janna Ordonia walking up to them. Star looked back before looking at her soulmate in confusion, "Who are they? Friends of yours?"

"Jackie Thomas and Janna Ordonia," Marco sighed and shook his head, "What do you two what? School's over, shouldn't you be heading to Jackie's…or Janna's before your parents get-"

"Yeah, yeah, later, what was that about? You never lose focus, Diaz," Janna arched a brow, "And what does the new girl have to do with this?"

"Nothing, just…leave us alone," he felt a wave a sadness wash over him and he took a deep breath, ' _What's wrong Star? What happened?_ '

' _You don't want people to know about this? I know I said we'll have our own private language and everything, but we can tell people we're best friends and-_ '

' _I do want people to know, I didn't know if you did or not…how about we invite them over and explain it as best as we can…will that make you feel better?_ ' feeling a wave of excitement wash over him, he sighed and shook his head, "Look…why don't you two come over? This way you can spend a little more time together without being judged, and we can tell you what's going on between us,"

The two smiled and nodded, ' _What do you mean by that, Marco? Are they best friends but their parents hate each other or something?_ '

' _They're…they're lovers, Star…and their parents aren't as openminded as the rest of the world…I figured we invite them over, they can spend time together without worry and we can tell them…something about us,_ '

' _Okay…I guess that's fair…but you're going to have to explain something to me…they're both girls, so how can they be lovers?_ ' Marco looked back and mouthed the word 'later' and Star nodded before she and Marco opened their lockers, collected their books and the four teenagers walked down the hall towards the exit.

 **Okay, I want to apologize for the wait and the length, I'm going to try and bring this back. Yes, Janna and Jackie are lesbian lovers because…I feel like it might make a good side plot. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
